Inseprable
by UchihaChick95
Summary: Nate Jonas a super star!


"You know I love you," he said, "and even if I'm half a world away from you, I'll still think about you.

Everything he said was laced with love, she believed his words.

"I love you too, there's no day I don't yearn to see your face, to kiss those lips once more, but duty calls." She replied.

"Thanks for understanding, I'm going on stage now, bye." She didn't even have time to reply' he hung up that fast.

She hung up the phone and flopped onto her bed with a sigh. He was only in New Jersey. She was in Philadelphia. It was frustrating how close they were but, they couldn't see each other. Liz had school, and her parents refused to let her go out 'till six on school days. She'd do anything to have Nick by her side. Dating a superstar was not easy.

She flew out every chance she could just to see him perform the same songs over and over he did the same.

XOXOX

He stepped on stage. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He almost said her name in most of his songs. Liz was all he ever needed. She had a grip on his heart, it wouldn't let go. He liked it. It sucked; he'd rather be by her side, instead of performing in front of thousands of screaming girls. He imagined her rockin' out at the corner of the stage as he sung.

'You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night.

We'll be runnin' so fast,

We can fly, tonight,

And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding onto my heart…'

XOXOX

He called her as soon as he got into his tour bus, on the way to her house. He didn't tell her that. He told her he was going to Los Angeles. She could've easily looked up their tour dates on the internet and saw that their next stop was going to be in her hometown of Philadelphia.

It was two in the morning. Nick was dropped off in front of her house courtesy of Joe. He threw a pebble at her window. He threw two others before he saw a shady figure step onto the balcony. She stood there wide-eyed for a moment and rushed to the front door. Her bleach blonde hair swung behind her.

She crept through the dark depths of her home, cautious to not wake her parents. She finally reached her destination. Nick was at the front door. He was wearing a leather coat with a button up, and black skinny jeans. She hugged him, nearly taking the breath from his body.

"I thought you were going to LA!" she said. She'd finally let go.

"I lied." He smirked. She playfully nudged him. He kissed her. It's been a while.

"It's been three weeks since I could do that." She said. He thought her words were poetic. She thought it was under stating her feelings. She wanted to say much more. They sat wrapped in each others warm embraces.

"So Mr. Jonas how was tour?" She asked.

"Rough, especially since you weren't there." He replied.

"Oh, how cheesy." She giggled.

Nick's phone rang, it was Joe.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"Yo bro, we gotta go." He rhymed.

"Aw come on, gimme a minute." He complained.

"We're leaving in ten minutes; I'm coming to pick you up. I'm down the block. Get ready love bug."

Nick sighed and hung up the phone. Liz looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she forced the tears back that were destined to come out.

"No, it's not okay." He sighed again, "Only ten more days of tour left 'till summer vacation, you'll be able to spend it with me." He finished as Joe pulled up.

"Thank gods," she got up to give him yet another bear hug. He hugged just as tight this time. The tears came spilling out as she walked Nick to Joe's awaiting car. He gave her a long kiss good bye, before he finally got in.

"I love you." She said as they pulled away. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands. The tears were non-stop. Her phone vibrated on the dresser as soon as she lay on her bed. It was a text message from Nick.

'Thinkin' 'bout you' –Nick

She smiled through her tears.

'Always thinkin 'bout you always, love you, babe :] & hearts ; g'nite baybeh-Liz3'

'Sweet dreams, sugar plum ;] 3-Nick'

She giggled at his cheesy-ness.

She turned off her lights. She went to sleep thinking about him, always…


End file.
